huntress
by pennyheartsseaweed
Summary: Anne is the huntress and Henry is a hunter who is going to get their target before the other
1. Chapter 1

new story hope you like

* * *

Henry was angry this was not un-normal. He seemed to be like that most days. He had started the hunt with the idea that he would kill something and his mind would be at rest. Charles his friend and former brother-in-law was with him noticed the mood of his friend and king.

"I am just going to get a drink," said Henry knowing that there was a lake with spring water nearby.

"Of course your majesty," said Charles. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No Charles," said Henry walking away holding his horses reins towards the water.

Walking though the wooded area to reach the water's edge Henry noticed some clothing and a bow and set of arrows on a larger of the rocks around the water. The water was a pure blue green colour there was not polluted like many others that he knew. Then he saw her. First her pale white skin the curve of her back past the peach of her ass. Her dark hair was wrapped around her head. She turned and he saw the molds of her breasts and as he looked farer down in between her long legs was a triangle of dark hair on her private area. He looked away from the vision in front of him. Then back turns her but she was no longer there. She was under the small water fall the water running down her body. He believed that she was an angel different from both his wife Katherine and his mistress Jane.

"What are you looking at?" said a female voice behind him. Henry turned and faced the Angel. "It is not nice to look at a maiden when she is bathing."

"I am very sorry," Henry saw that she was standing on the large rock that she had put her clothes.

"Your Majesty," called Charles not very far away from them. Henry noticed that the angel was wearing a man's shirt which was still wet from her wash and leather trousers. Both showed off her figure more then was fashionable at his court. Then a second that she had heard the voice she had climbed onto his back with a knife to his throat.

"Ok your majesty you are call back and tell that man that you are fine," whispered the Angel into his ear her lips very close to him. He could feel her breast up against his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck the knife went closer.

"Ok I will ok?" Henry said. "I'm fine Charles I will be with you in a minute."

"Of course my lord," called Charles back to Henry.

The angel got down from Henry's back and he felt the loss of it the warmth.

The dark hair angel seat down on the rock again and looked up at him. Her eyes he noticed for the first time were grey with mixture of blue. He thought that they were beautiful.

"So are the King or something?" she asked.

"Yes my lady," said Henry.

"I'm not lady," whispered the girl. Henry thought that she must have been younger than twenty years.

"What is your name?" Henry asked.

"I am not going to tell you," she said standing up and walking away from him.

"I need to know the name of the lady that has taken you heart," said Henry walking up behind her.

"Your majesty I know what game you are playing and I am never going to fall for it," said the dark hair beauty. She put her two of her fingers into her mouth and whistled a short tune. A small white horse walked up towards her. "Good girl," she said to the horse hugging it. "I am going now. But warn you do not follow me," and with that she climbed onto the horse and rode off away from Henry.

Henry took his own horse back to his man and rode back to the palace.

"Husband your mind is everywhere but here. Whatever is the matter?" asked Katherine when Henry and Katherine were eating dinner that evening.

"Katherine I met someone today when we were out riding and they would not tell me their name," said Henry.

"Maybe you will meet them again," said Katherine her voice thick with her accent.

"I hope so," said Henry smiling at his wife.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Henry towards it.

"Your majesties Charles Brandon is here to see you," said the servant.

"Let him in," said Henry.

"Your majesties," said Charles bowing to the King and Queen. "We have found out who has been stealing game from his majesties land."

"Who was it?" asked Henry thinking about who it could be.

"This," Charles clicked his fingers and the guards dragged in a small figure wearing a thick woollen cap which covered its hair and most of its face. "We have tried to take off the cap but the thief will not let us take it off them."

"That is because you all are bastards and I was feeding the people something that none of you would," said the small figure. Henry stood up and walked over to the prisoner. And placed his hand under the figures chin moving it up so that he could see the persons face when he saw the face he dropped his hands and moved away.

"Young lad why do you think that we are not looking after the people?" asked Henry who know that it was a female the same female from the lake that day.

"Because they do not have the food that they need and you lot are in your big castles and palaces with more food then people like see in a live time," said the figure.

"You may all leave," said Henry looking from Katherine to Charles and the guards. "And leave the lad."

"Of course your majesty," they all said. When they did Henry turned the female figure.

"I am going to let you free but on one condition," said Henry removing the hat from the females head.

"Maybe I what to stay did you think about that?"

"Tell me your name and I will let you go free," Henry replied.

"Anne, Anne Boleyn," whispered the girl. And with that she took her hat and walked out of the room and found her horse and rode again away from Henry for the second time in one day. But this time Henry had her name.

And with this name he fall asleep that night.

* * *

this is my second Tudors story don't think that is story has been done

hope you all like

hope to write more

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Anne walked up to the small house that she shared with her friend the recently widowed Nan. They had been living together from the time that Nan's husband William had gone into battle in the king's army. The houses itself was just a straw cottage, small for a large family but for the two of them it was just right with two rooms a kitchen and a bedroom.

"Nan?" called Anne into the house as she walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Anne what have you got there?" asked Nan coming up to her younger friend.

"Fish," said Anne putting them onto the table. "Fresh catch out of the river," Nan picked up the fish and looked at what they were. Salmon which was in the area but was very rare so it must be something good thought Nan.

"Anne why do we have fish?" asked Nan looking at the fish working at what to do with it.

"Because I got let off," said Anne taking off her boots and putting them onto the floor.

"Feet off the table," said Nan knocking Anne's feet off the table top. "What do you mean let off?"

"I was caught by the King's man but he let me go," said Anne."I am going to get out of these clothes," Anne stood up and walked into their bedchamber which they shared.

"Anne what do you mean you got let out?" asked Nan following Anne out of the room into the bedchamber. There was a medium size bed in the centre of the room, a chest of draws, blanket box, chair and small wardrobe. The room was plainly decorated and was very simple.

"The king must have thought that I was not the thief," said Anne looked down at dirt on the floor.

"What do you mean Annemarie Elizabeth Boleyn?" said Nan shocked using Anne's full name only when she was annoyed or wanted to get the correct answer to something.

"I met the King today this morning when I was washing in the lake," said Anne.

"Did he see you without your clothes?" said Nan Anne did not answer but silently looked up it her friend. "Anne, please tell me that he did not see you in that way?"

"Yes," said in a small voice no more than a whisper.

"So he saw everything?" asked Nan as she sat down next to Anne.

"Yes oh Nan he saw everything," said Anne hugging her friend.

"What did he look like?" asked Nan later when they were sitting at the table eating the fish and some seasonal vegetables. Anne was now wearing a short skirt which came just above her knees and tight corset top both from different outfits but she did not care.

"Very tall," said Anne remembering Henry. "Dark haired blue eyes," Anne sighed. Nan had never seen her friend like this before.

"Are you sweet on him?"

"Nan no I mean his married and has a mistress and I am just some little peasant girl without a family," said Anne starting to cry. She still missed them and her old home that was now being used by her brother's George's former wife who had never like Anne and had kicked her out of the house at a young age.

"Anne sweetheart I think that he would be lusting you," said Nan feeling sad for Anne. She knew that Anne wanted a life full of love and wanted peace. "I think right now you walked into his throne room he would notice you.

"Nan I am no lady and you know that," Anne got up out if her chair and picked up a book at was by the fireside. "I mean look at I wear," looking down at the outfit that she had on.

"Well why don't we go and tomorrow get some more fabric and some more other things," Nan laughed as she planned the next day's actives. Anne continued to read and started to read a little aloud when she got to a part that she felt that Nan would to know about as Nan did some sewing up of their old clothes.

Meanwhile Henry had finished his relations with Jane lying on his bed. He turned towards her she was once the most beautiful thing that he had set his eyes on in his life but that was before that darken haired angel. Anne Boleyn she said her name was. It was not a name that had been heard at court for many years.

"Sweetheart do you remember the name Boleyn?" he asked Jane.

"I believe so Henry," said Jane no believing that her lover had said that name her former name.

"You were married to one I believe so?" said Henry remembering Jane's past.

"Yes your majesty remember I am a widow when I come back to court my husband and most of his family having been taken down by the fever," Jane looked away remember the reality of what happened.

"I believe that there was a younger daughter to the family?"

"Yes I believe so went missing after her late husband was murdered on their wedding night," said Jane no wanting to go into too much of the story. "I have not seen her after her late husband died. I never wish to speak ill of any young lady but she is a dangerous young one."

"How did the man die?" asked Henry.

"I heard that the man dead for a slow poison," said Jane. "They were on the way to the marriage chamber and he fell down. She never wanted to marry the man and from what I heard from my late husband."

"How old was she?" asked Henry.

"Very young I believe 15 at the most," said Jane again lying knowing that Anne had been younger than that.

"I am thinking about going hunting again tomorrow at the woods," said Henry seeing Jane nodding her head. Jane was not a keen horsewoman so Henry knew that she would not come with him. Jane never came with him just to his bed. Jane got out of the bed put most of her clothing on and left the some as she did most nights when they slept together. Henry never minded he knew that he was just using his mistress now for the sex which she offered.

thank you for reading and reviewing

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Anne and Nan went into the local market to buy the things that they needed.

"Sweet Lady Anne," said one of the old widows that Anne tried to help. "Do you have any of that deer left?"

"Yes I do we also have some more wheat if you need it," said Anne. "Come around this afternoon and we will get you some."

"You are very sweet dear Lady Anne," and with that the old lady moved off.

"Come on Anne the store as just opened," Nan pulled Anne though the crown on the market to the fabric store.

"What can I do for you ladies?" asked the store owner. He was an older gentleman who had helped them out in their times of need.

"Hello Mr. St. Martin," replied Anne and Nan at the sometime.

"What can I do for you two ladies?"

"We need some fabric to make new dresses," said Nan smiling up Mr. St. Martin on the other hand Anne was looking around the market at the other stores and the people using them buying many different things.

"What sort of colours would you like ladies?" asked Mr. St. Martin.

"I was thinking about the blue and the yellow fabrics," Said Nan noticing the fabric that she wanted. "These will do."

"Of course," said St. Martin cutting the length which Nan had wanted which was the same length that she always got more than she needed but he knew that they would use the left over to produce clothing for the poor in the area.

"Thank you for this," said Nan paying for the cloth putting them into her bag.

"You are always welcome my ladies," smiled St. Martin.

"Anne we are leaving now," Nan put her hand on Anne shoulder making Anne jump in surprise.

"Nan, why did you do that for?" Anne asked as they walked away from the market. "Are you sure that you get every thing that we needed?" Anne was in one of her playful moods Nan thought and was being mischievous. Nan nodded her head and smiled down at Anne who laughed making Nan laugh with her. "Do you hear that?" asked Anne when she heard a noise.

"No," Nan stated looking around.

"It sounds like a horse or horses coming this way," said Anne pulling Nan aside away from the road. "And they are coming very fast."

They continued to walk the horses' hooves were getting faster and louder behind them. Anne turned and saw the royal standard.

"I think we are being followed Nan," called Anne to Nan.

"Move out of the way," shouted the servant who was in charge of the standard. "Make way for his majesty the King."

"Anne, move out of the way," said Nan.

The standard bearer went pass them then most of the party. Anne looked up at the last man and noticed that it was that King. Henry looked down at the two girls that they had passed. He then stopped his horse suddenly.

"Your majesty?" called Brandon stopping his own horse.

"It's OK Charles," Henry called back to his friend he then got off his horse and walked over to the girls who were curtsying towards him as all people did to him. "Anne Boleyn?" asked Henry Anne shook her head. "Don't shake your head little girl at me."

"Your majesty I do not know who you are talking about," whispered Anne to Henry.

"Yes you do because you are she," Henry whispered back into her ear.

"Your majesty how you can be so sure?" asked Anne kissing him on the lips. "So Henry are you really sure I am who you think I am?"

"You are her," whispered Henry.

"You should get back to your wife or maybe that whore of yours, Jane Seymour," whispered Anne kissing him again she took Nan's hand and walked away from the King's party. Turning around she winked back at him. Laughing Nan and Anne ran the rest of the way home.

"Who was that?" asked Brandon has Henry rode up next to him.

"That was the thief that you caught yesterday," Henry said simply.

"The boy?" said Brandon shocked.

"Yes that boy is a girl," said Henry laughing at his friend. "Did you think that I would kiss a young lad now Charles really."

"No!" muttered Brandon. "So do you like her?" he asked Henry with a smile on his face.

"She seems very nice," whispered Henry.

"You want her in your bed?"

"She would never have me," muttered Henry.

"Why?"

"Because she is not like the woman that I have ever met at court," said Henry thinking about what Anne had said to him. "She called Jane a whore and I want to go over to her and rid those clothes off her and take her right there. But of course I would never do that."

"I think that you want her more than anyone else," Stated Charles. "And because she called your mistress a whore is one of those things."

"I love Jane Charles," said Henry. "And that little witch has bewitched me into believing that she is something that she is not."

"I could find some more about this girl," offend Brandon.

"I wish for you to that and when you do I want you to invite her to court," Henry got down off his horse when they reached the courtyard at the palace. "And I noticed the looks that you were giving her friend."

"She seemed very sweet," said Brandon. "What was the name of the young lady that I am to research your majesty?"

"Anne Boleyn, Charles. Anne Boleyn."

thank you for reading and reviewing

hope you all like

love pennyheartsseaweed xxx

PS I have started a vote on my homepage about my other Tudors story the second time around "What colour should Mary's wedding dress be?"


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter is for QueenBee10 hope you enjoy

* * *

A couple of day later there was a knock on the front door at the little cottage. "I'll get it," called Nan running from the bedroom she knew that Anne was out in the garden. She opened the door and saw that Charles Brandon was standing in front of her. "Your grace have we done anything wrong?"

"No my lady I just wanted to talk to you and your friend," said Brandon.

"Of course please come in," said Nan letting him into the cottage.

"It seems that my friend the King has taken a liking to your friend my lady," said Brandon sitting down on the chair that Nan had pointed out.

"But your Grace why did you have to come?" asked Nan sitting opposite him.

"Henry wanted to find out more about Anne," said Brandon.

"What about me?" asked Anne standing by the door her bow raised she had a very good shot of his head from where she was.

"Put down the bow Anne," said Brandon.

"If his majesty wants to know about me he can come here himself," said Anne not putting down the bow. "I know that you are only here to talk about me. However I am very busy if you want to talk, talk to Nanny here I think that she likes you I am going to shot something bye for now," and with that she ran back out of the cottage to the woods outside. She had drawn a target on one of the trees for practice. Inside Nan and Brandon were talking.

"Is she always like that?" asked Brandon.

"Yes she is," said Nan laughing. "But she is normally nice to people."

"When I have talked to his majesty he may want Anne and you to come to court," Brandon matter of factly.

"She will never go," Nan laughed.

"No one says no to the King of England," said Brandon.

"Anne is very different from other people and she has seen very much," said Nan looking out of the window towards where she knew Anne had gone.

"She seems to have taken Henry's heart. I have never seen my friend like this before," said Brandon. "Well when he once looked at Mistress Seymour with lust in his eyes but then he looks or thinks about her he glazes over and calms."

"Nan I am going to the lake for a swim," called Anne still in the garden not wanting to go into the cottage to see the King's friend.

"Boy, come here," whispered Brandon nodding over at his servant. "I need you go to back the palace as fast as you can and give the message to the King. That if he wants to see her she will be at the lake," the servant nodded and raced off to the palace.

Back at the palace Henry was finishing reading the part of the bible that he was reading when the servant knocked on the door of his study.

"What is it boy?" asked Henry.

"Your majesty I have a message from his grace Charles Brandon," said the servant. "He said that if you want to see her she will be by the lake."

Henry worked out what the servant had said. "Thank you for the message you may return to your master and tell him that I will he will know what it means."

"Of course your majesty," the servant left. Henry called for his horse to be made ready and rushed outside into the courtyard to ride to the lake. When he got onto his horse and raced away from the palace towards the lake.

"Your majesty," said Katherine's head lady in waiting Lady Grey.

"Yes lady Grey?" asked Katherine.

"His majesty as just left the palace to go riding for the afternoon," said Lady Grey.

"Of course," said Katherine. "Could you please hand me the fabric that I was working on."

"Yes your majesty," said Lady Grey handing Katherine her work.

"When do you think that my daughter will come back to court?" asked Katherine.

"I believe that she will be very pleased to see her parents," said Lady Grey. "She has been in Wales for a long time now."

Henry jumped off his horse and tired it to a tree where there was a little bit of grass for it to eat and rest. Henry walked over to the edge of the water and saw her again this time just with her toes in the water. Her eyes were closed deep in thought.

"My Lady," said Henry when he got close to her. She jumped and opened her eyes in shocked.

"Your majesty what are you doing here?" asked Anne looking up into Henry's blue eyes.

"I come to see you," whispered Henry. "Why are you doing here?"

"I was going to take a bath," said Anne. "But it would not be correct if I did it now with you here I mean. You're a married man who also is sleeping with my brother's wife. My late brother but still his wife."

"I know," said Henry.

"Why are you here?" Anne asked again.

"To see you my lady," said Henry.

"I have told you before I am no lady," muttered Anne. "At least that is what she said."

"You were married before?" asked Henry suddenly out of thin air.

"Yes I was of about two hours before he died," said Anne thinking about what Henry had been told. "How did you know?"

"I was told," said Henry.

"Jane told you did not she?" asked Anne suddenly standing up. "Oh my god she did don't she? Whatever it's not all of the truth you know."

"I trust what she says," said Henry.

"How did she tell you I force to marry at?"

"Fifteen years old," said Henry.

"I was twelve not fifteen your majesty I know how old I was thank you very much," said Anne. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes that you were not a maiden," whispered Henry.

"Oh right I am a virgin Henry. And your mistress is a whore who cannot have children." Shouted Anne running away from Henry.

* * *

thank you for reading and reviewing

still to come

will Henry ever get Anne?

will Anne came to court?

will Charles and Nan get together?

what will happen to the country?

thanks again

love you all pennyheartsseaweed xxx

PS the poll on my homepage will finish on the 19th March 2011 so keep voting


	5. Chapter 5

**this is for sailormoon1982 for all of your help with the story and all of her emails to me **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter **

* * *

Katherine was sitting doing working with her ladies making clothes for the poor. When there was a knock at the door of her apartment and the servant walked into the room bowing towards her.

"Your majesty."

"Yes," said Katherine in her thick Spanish accent.

"Charles Brandon to see you your majesty," said the servant called James.

"Left him in," smiled Katherine towards James. James had always enjoyed working for the Queen as did everyone else. But he did not want to open doors for the rest of his life.

"Her majesty will see you now," James said towards Charles Brandon.

"Alright there James?" James nodded with a smile. Charles knew that James wanted to move on in life but his birth left him as a servant.

"Your majesty," cheered Brandon as he walked into the queen's apartment bowing towards her.

"My Lord Brandon," laughed Katherine to her husband's best friend. "What brings you here?"

"I am here on the business of the King," Charles had sat down next to the fire which was not on it was the height of summer and they did not need it.

"Yes Charles what did his majesty want?" asked Katherine still smiling but worried at what Henry wanted for her now.

"His majesty has been very taken by a young lady," said Charles drinking from the glass of wine at one of the many ladies busying around the two sat down.

"And just who is this young lady?" asked Katherine sitting up a little bit straighter then before. "Is she at court?" thinking about the Lady Jane.

"She is not at court in fact she does not wish to come to court," Charles added the last part remembering the bow rinsed in front of his face by the slip of a girl.

"Why does she not…"

"Want to come to court?" interrupted Charles. Katherine nodded at him to continue. "She has some problems coming to the court and she is a country girl at heart."

"What are these problems that you speak off?" asked Katherine looking down at the glass of red wine in her hands rolling it around in her fingers covered in rings the Queen's jewellery.

"There are a many problems but the biggest is that there is some scandal with the young ladies family…"

"What sort of scandal?" Katherine interrupted to ask.

"Scandal in the form of murder your majesty," said Charles. "The young lady it seems to have been married off but on her wedding night before the marriage was consummated as is fix for the first night her new husband was poisoned."

"Who is this young ladies family?" asked Katherine putting her glass down on a table beside her.

"Boleyn your majesty," said Charles simply. "I believe."

"I once had a lady in my service called Boleyn, Elizabeth Boleyn," thought Katherine out loud. "And my husband is taken with this young girl?" asked Katherine to Charles who nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty I really believe so," whispered Brandon. "Even more than he was is with the Lady Jane Seymour."

"I think that it should be a very good idea to send for this young lady," said Katherine knowing what the doctors had told her about her being ill and Henry wanting to have more children. "I will send for the young lady if she will not come to court when the King asks her to do so."

"Of course your majesty," whispered Charles knowing that she needed time alone to write a letter.

"Lady Darling," called Katherine over her shoulder. "I need some paper and my writing things I need to write a letter to a family friend."

"Of course your majesty," curtsied her lady in waiting walking over the bureau opening it with the key that she had on her lifting out the writing materials out of it. "Here you go your majesty," placing it on the Queen's lap. It was a cushioned wooden block with a felt top a simple level to write on.

Dearest Lady Boleyn,

I am writing to you as a friend of your family knowing your mother for many years. Dear Anne my husband this become very attached to you. And I know how hard that it must be for you to think about coming to the court but I ask it of you it in your heart to believe that he is in love with you. I have wanted me husband to be happy and in his happiness I believe is though you. I remember when your mother was in my service as a lady many years ago and know how much I enjoyed her friendship. I wish for you to come to the court and visit me in a few days of this letter being written.

From a friend of your mother

Queen Katherine of England

Anne finished reading the letter a tear in her eyes quietly sobbing.

"Anne," called Nan running into the bedchamber then she saw Anne crying she hugged Anne close to her. "Whatever is the matter Anne?"

"The Queen wants me to come to court in a few days," whispered Anne. "Nanny what should I do?"

"I would go Anne the Queen wants you there and the King orders it," said Nan thinking about all the things that she needed to pack for their trip. "I need to finish off the dresses that we started this morning and cook us some things to eat."

"Nanny I don't want to go," muttered Anne turning to be face down on the bed talking into the mattress.

"Yes you do Anne," said Nan rubbing Anne's back calming Anne, or trying any well who was still silently crying. "Yes you do Anne," repeated Nan. "You love his majesty more then you know. I know you Anne."

"I do not Nan," whimpered Anne sitting up on the bed looking like a little girl who did not get her way.

"Anne do not look like that. If the wind changes your face will stay like that you know," laughed Nan leaving the room.

Well maybe I do love him, she thought in her head. "No do not man is…is the most…" she ran out of words to describe how horrible the King was. "Nan I am going outside."

"Ok," shouted Nan. "Have fun!"

* * *

thank you for all of the reviews and for reading the story

still to come

Anne and Nan at court

Charles and Henry reaction

and what is Jane going to think about it

and much much more

pennyheartsseaweed xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has not been updated in awhile (corrected and reloaded on 28th/29th October 2011)

Anne and Nan jumped down from their horses, which were now being held by two servants, outside of the royal stables just as a carriage passed them. Anne watched it seeing the royal crest painted on the door, golden silk curtains which were closed blocking whoever was running in it.

"My ladies," bowed a richly clothed servant. He was young and remained Anne of her only brother. They curtsied in polite manner. Smiling at the young man they followed him into the palace.

Courtiers watched the two new people and whispered followed both of them. Nan was wearing a fashionable dress flowing down to the floor. Anne on the other hand was not. She was wearing a dress but it was much shorter then Nan's falling just down to below her knees and was wearing stockings that Nan and Anne had made the night before. Her bow and arrows were on her back and most of her face was covered by a large hat with feather detail. Nan was wearing her hair covered up in the manner of a proper married woman.

The young servant walked them into the throne room. Both were announced and everyone in the room turned to face them. Anne looked down knowing that her sister in law was standing next to the King who was sat in his throne. Nan and Anne curtsied towards the ruling class in a proper manner befitting to the moment in time.

"My ladies we welcome you to my court," called Henry stepping down from the dais towards the two ladies smiling as he went. "I would think that that outfit would be unbefitting to a lady, but I remember you are no lady," whispered Henry into Anne's ear.

"That is correct my lord and master," Anne laughed back at Henry curtsying at him.

Behind them a very highly painted blonde haired lady laughed to get Henry's attention away from the new girl in front of him.

"Yes Lady Jane? Whatever seems the matter?" asked Henry turning his head to face her.

"I was thinking that a dress that short is quite barbaric. I mean it looks like she has just been out riding in the woods something that no true lady would ever do," Jane walked forward towards the two other women and Henry.

"I think that it is refreshing and new; maybe even different, I saw it on the way here in the courtyard when they arrived," called a girl about Anne's age maybe older by about a year. She had long red hair like her mother's the old Queen.

"Margret," Henry hugged his younger sister close to him wrapping his arms around her slim body spinning her around.

"I have someone with me," whispered Margret looking backwards. In stepped a younger vision of her mother, dark haired and pale to olive skin.

"My Pearl," hearing her father Mary ran forward then remembering herself curtsied at her father and mother just like she had been told to do.

"Father, mama I missed you so much," said the thirteen year old. Behind them Anne saw Jane roll her eyes. She then saw her best friend looking over at Charles Brandon with a smile on her face. Anne could see that the two had fallen in love and knew that she was going to have to talk to Nan about it later.

"I missed you too," whispered Henry kissing the top of Mary's head. "We were just discussing the Lady Anne's outfit," pulling Mary closer towards her mother.

"My Sweetheart," whispered Katherine kissing and hugging her only daughter.

"Mama I missed you so much like I was telling Papa," Mary turned back to her father who was now seat back down on his throne next to the Queen. "Papa you were saying something about a Lady Anne's outfit," that was the first time that she noticed the odd looking older girl standing in front of her parents and standing next to her friend in normal fashionable outfit. Looking down at the dress it was a very pretty fabric in a pale blue with beads of white and fit the girl's curvy frame. Mary looked back at her mother who was smiling at the girls. "I think that it is very pretty. I like it."

"I believe that Lady Jane believes it not fitting for me, my Princesses," said Anne towards the two princesses of the crown. "She must know what a lady must do. I mean she was born into a family of..." she was interrupted by a mocking laugh behind her.

"Really must this lady and I use the term lightly," laughed Jane's brother he was a tall young man even without looking at him she could feel her skin crawl like a spider running along her skin. "From what I remember of Lady Anne is that she is no lady," without a second thought Anne took out her bow and an arrow turning quickly she pulled it allowing it to fly though the air. The arrows path was watched by all it seemed to slow down to slow motion. Its pace gained by the time that it went through the Younger male Seymour's hat taking it straight off his head and imbedded itself into the wall.

"Anne!" cried Nan pulling Anne away from the people in the room. "Why did you do that?"

"Because that bastard was asking for it and I wish that I had got him straight between the eyes," said Anne spitting out the words.

"Anne, please remember where we are," whispered Nan in a calming voice.

"Nan I know where I am but he had it coming and all I have done is damage his hat," laughed Anne with a smile on her face.

"You one day will be called wicked," Nan laughed back letting herself be pulled back into the centre of the room by Anne.

"Lady Anne and Mistress Nan, her majesty would like to have a word with you too," the young servant walked up to them both females nodded and followed him. "Lady Anne, here is your arrow," handing her the arrow still with point and feather.

"Thank you," Anne smiled at the young man as she put the arrow back into the holder.

"I must say that that shot was very good," the servant said to make conviction with the two. "How long had you been practicing it?"

"When my brother had lessons on how to be a knight I would watch him and then I join in with them," Anne paused in her speech. "I believe that I was around six years on this earth. If you do not mind but can I ask of your name?"

"It is my wish to answer with a positive yes to your question. My name is Philip Halifax servant of the crown," nodding his head downwards towards the floor.

"It's very nice to meet you Philip," said Nan and Anne at the sometime before laughing.

"Her Majesty and the Princesses of the Crown are waiting for you in the Queen's private chambers," said Philip pointing towards the door to the left.

"Thank you Philip and where is his majesty?" asked Anne as if it was something not to worry about. Off the hand comment which made both Nan and Philip look at each other. Philip could see that there must have been something going on with the King and this Lady Anne. However he knew not to mention it for it was worth more to keep his head.

"His Majesty is in the chambers with his ministers," said Philip before opening the door after knocking. "Your majesty, your highnesses," bowing down near to the floor and then looking up at the royal females he saw the most beautiful being that Philip had ever seen. At the same time Margret was thinking the same thing about him.

* * *

thank you all for the reviews and for reading the story so far

special thanks to sailormoon1982 for the many private messages that help build the story

sorry some problem as if you read second time around computers were back at shop to be fixed

laptop had about 1500 virus on it which is annoying but it is fixed now and all my things on it were fine

hope to update some more soon

still to come

Anne and Katherine's first talk together

hunting trip

and much more

love from pennyheartsseaweed xxx

(I hope to continue to write the many different love stories and I will write more thanks again for the reviews and and the many people reading the story and waiting for the next chapter - pennyheartsseaweed xxx)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter of Huntress sorry it as been awhile but I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Your Majesty," whispered one of Katherine's Ladies in waiting into her ear. "The Lady Anne and Mistress Nan have come to see you."

"Let them in if you will," Katherine replied back. The Lady in waiting curtsied to her Queen and then walked over to the chamber door to let in the visitors. Just as Anne and Nan walked into the room, Katherine had walked over to them and given them a warm hug. Something that was unheard of in the court of the time, or in fact any court.

"Your Majesty," said both Anne and Nan as they were let out of the hug and dropped down into curtsied.

"I wanted to talk to you both on a great matter," Katherine said leading the two younger women over to the fireplace where chairs had been set out. "My Husband I know has fallen out of love with me and has fallen into the arms of someone that is planning on damaging the King and the Kingdom. "

"Lady Jane?" questioned Nan not knowing how polite it was to talk on such matters.

"Yes Mistress Nan. I fear for the worst when were her and her family are around. But I feel that you both know what they are like," Katherine let out a great sigh her Spanish accent deepening when she spoke. "I fear for my daughter."

"Your majesty," said Anne.

"I give you both, permission to call me Katherine when we are in chambers," smiled Katherine.

"Thank you," Anne smiled back. "I would fear Lady Jane and the rest of her family are some of the most corrupt people that I have ever met. They will do anything to power and more wealth. I myself have been witness to their ways."

"Sister, I knew that they were bad," interrupted the Princess Mary, the sister of the King. "Why does Henry know this?"

"I have tried to Sister," Katherine sighed again.

"We have to come up with something to stop her and her family at the same time," Mary said just at the sometime the others nodded their heads.

They sat down around the fire and started to come up with a plan. It was a simple one. With one major objective stop the Seymour's from getting more power at all costs. The one thing is that they all had no idea how to do this. Well, Katherine did but she was not about to spoil it all of the rest.

"Lady Anne my husband will be going on a hunting trip tomorrow, as it is normal for him. I believe that you will be invited on the trip. Lady Jane does not like to hunt so that you will have Henry all day," Katherine stated thinking about her husband's love of younger ladies and the hunt.

"Queen Katherine, would it not be improper for me to be with his Majesty?" asked Anne but this was replied by a smile from her Queen. "Your Majesty I will not become his mistress."

"You will not be his mistress," Katherine moved to hug Anne. "I want someone to look after Henry when I am gone," she whispered.

"Where are you going Mama?" asked Mary, Katherine's daughter.

"I am getting older encanto (sweetheart)," Katherine hugged her daughter tight to her. "Maria, my sweetheart I need you to listen right now. I want you to listen and learn from Lady Anne."

"Yes Mama, I will but where are you going?" Mary asked again.

"Lady Anne I would like to offer you the role of tutor to my daughter Mary," Katherine stated. "If you accept there will be a good wage and chambers for you to use."

This shocked Anne and Nan who both just gasped at their Queen, as if the older women had asked them to run naked though the streets of London. Katherine had a plan, Anne could feel it. For some reason she wanted Henry to be close to Anne and Anne was going to be forced to accept the offer. Because you did not ever say no to the King or Queen of England, and Anne had already became to love the small princess.

"I accept your majesty," she paused and continued. "But there are many things that I am not educated in and I may need some other council to help with the education of the Princess."

"Of course Lady Anne, "Katherine smiled. "Now you both must be tired and wanting sleep?"

"Yes your majesty," both Nan and Anne curtsied and a number of minutes later they were in their new chambers. Their chambers being connected like many of the other rooms in the palace, making it easier for the servants to go about their business away from the guests and palace owners.

Anne was just placing her night dress over her head when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Anne called out walking over to the door to open it.

"Henry," a male voice called back.

"Henry who?" teased Anne, knowing who it was.

"Henry Tudor," the voice called back though the thick wood of the door.

"Is that the Henry Tudor, the King or the peeping Tom?" Anne continued to tease.

"Anne, just open this door. Has your King I..." he did not get to finish as Anne had opened the door to him.

"It is a bit your majesty," Anne smiled up at him. "I am just in my night things. It is not proper or in good manners for a married gentleman to see an unmarried lady in her undergarments. Even if you are the King."

"Anne, I am here to invite you personally to come riding with me tomorrow." Henry bowed his head slightly smiling in seeing Anne in her night things. Her body was outlined by the fabric that was slightly translucent in the candle light of her chamber and the hallway.

"I would love to come with you, your majesty," Anne smiled and closed the door leaving Henry on the other side wondering what he was going to do about his feelings for the girl.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed

still more to come

I hope that I will write the next chapter very soon

lots of love from pennyheartsseaweed xxx


End file.
